The DemonMiko and the Shinobi
by devil96
Summary: Kagome and her team go to attend the ANBU exams in Konoha and Kagome literally ran into Uchiha Itachi and thought of him as a wall. I am leaving in November for awhile so Narnia-Moons will be updating for me.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha but I do own this story.**

_Ages:_

_Kagome:15-16_

_Itachi:17-18_

_Sasuke:16 ( I know Itachi is a few years older than him, but this is my story!)_

_Rookie:16-17_

_Touga: Human-32, Demon-784_

_Sesshomaru: Human-19-20, Demon-489_

_Inuyasha: Human-16-17, Demon-250_

_Shippo: Human-18-19, Demon-276_

_Hakudoshi: Human-18-19, Demon-280_

_Bankotsu:16_

_Naraku:16_

_The rest will appear in later chapters_

In a clearing stood a girl about the age of 15, with long raven hair that had silver, red, purple, green, blue and a really dark black that stood out in her hair. She had a heart shaped face with a button shaped nose and totally kissable lips. She had long lashes and beautiful sapphire eyes that held no emotion unless with someone she considered trustworthy, as a friend or family, or someone she loved. If that was the case it was a loving sapphire with a silver outline, but if there was someone she hated or when she was angry her eyes turned in and icy blue sapphire. Her body was filled out in all the right places for a man and her body was more developed than most that were older than her.

Her name was Kagome Higurashi-Taisho of the Higurashi and Taisho clan. Kagome was adopted by the Taisho clan head, Touga Taisho also known as the Inu-no-Taisho the General of the Dog Demons and the Lord of the West and the Palace of Moons. As a child Kagome's clan was massacred because they were a clan of Mikos and Houshis, the strongest of them all was Kagome, though she had not known until just a few days prior. Kagome is a Miko, A Silver/Shadow Inuyokai and also an Elemental Demon that can control all the elements.

Silver=Time/Air

Red=Fire

Purple=Toxic/Acid

Green=Earth

Blue=Water/Ice

Black=Shadows

Sesshomaru her eldest brother appeared beside her with two others. One was a boy with black hair that was braided and had a four pointed star in the middle of his forehead, he was Bankotsu one of Kagome's team mates and the other was Naraku who had long, black wavy hair and ruby red eyes, he was a half-demon just like the younger of her two elder brothers, Inuyasha. But Naraku wasn't a dog demon he was a spider.

Sesshomaru was their sensei and they came to the ANBU exams in Konoha, now normally there wasn't an ANBU exam, no normally people would be selected by their Kage, but this they year decided against it. Kagome and her family and team came from Akumagakure, the Demon Village. Sesshomaru was the Kagome and also the heir to the West, while Kagome and Inuyasha were the next inline unless Sesshomaru decided that he didn't want to be the Lord though they doubted that would happen anytime soon. Kagome and Inuyasha were the Prince and Princess of the West.

"Kagome, let us go" Sesshomaru said in an emotionless voice but you could still notice the softer tone instead if the icy tone he usually used. " Yea, hurry up small fry I wanna kick some butt!" shouted an enthusiastic Bankotsu. You could see a small tick mark on Kagome's head. " I AM NOT A SMALL FRY!!!!!!" screamed a very angry and very pissed of Kagome. The two younger boys laughed while Sesshomaru just smirked at his little sisters predicament. He always did love to make her mad just to make her flush, it was just too amusing. They started walking towards the Hokages Tower to check in and when they all finished they agreed that everyone will on their own and look around and then they would all meet up and eat dinner because Sesshomaru-Sensei had something to do.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_With Kagome_

As Kagome walked around she didn't notice until she ran into a wall or at least she thought it was because it hurt like hell. "Stupid wall, who the hell placed that thing there anyways." Kagome mumbled but you could still hear it. Suddenly the 'wall' chuckled, Kagome and gasped at what she ran into. It was a boy with long raven hair tied into a low ponytail at the nape of his neck and he had onyx coloured eyes. It was Uchiha Itachi the prodigy of the Uchiha clan and also who the person that people said that made ANBU Captain at the age of 13.

"I am so sorry I wasn't looking as to where I was going." Kagome quickly apologized and bowed her head in embarrassment that she thought Itachi was a wall, but what was she supposed to think, his chest was well sculpted and hard full of muscle. "It is quiet alright, but may I ask what your name is?" Itachi questioned, curious about the girl that ran into him and thought that he was a wall.

" My name is Kagome Higurashi-Taisho" Kagome replied . " Can I ask what you are?" Itachi asked a question once again. "I am a Miko who was turned into a Silver/Shadow Dog Demon and also an Elemental Demoness.' Kagome replied. " Kagome, hurry up Sesshomaru-Sensei arrived and I'm starving' so I aint waiting for you." Kagome turned around to see Bankotsu waving his arms at her. "Sorry again and I guess I'll see you around" Kagome said and turned around to glare at Bankotsu when he shouted " Hurry up, small fry" I am not small, asshole and freaking keep moving unless you want me to make you beads just like Yasha-nii has, or maybe I should just use Junsei on you, hm?" Kagome smirked when she saw the fearful look on his face and started walking waving to Itachi.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**REVIEW PLEASE :D**

**Well that's it for chapter 1**

**Please review and tell me what you think of my story **

**Love you all**

**kostevc96 **


	2. Ramen at Ichiraku's and Explaining

**Warning: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto, but I own this story.**

_**I would like to thank:**_

_foxykitsuneyouko_

_ladyDV011_

_Ichigo Mirai_

_iheartanime43_

_darksilvercloud_

_**For their reviews to my first chapter**_

_**Thanks!!!**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"So Kagome who was that guy anyway?" Bankotsu asked, trying to sound disinterested, though it failed miserably because you could hear how protective he was over her. After all he wasn't just a team mate, he was her friend, an adopted big brother. He was _hers_. He was pack, family. "I think he was Uchiha Itachi, you know the guy that made ANBU Captain at 13. Anyway I was walking and I walked into a 'wall'. Said 'wall' happened to chuckle and snapped me out of my daze 'cause I was saying how people could put a stupid wall right in front of me, and when I looked up I saw him and I apologized, he said it was fine and asked my name and what race I am." by the time she finished Bankotsu was on the floor rolling, with tears streaming down his face because of her predicament. "Now I got something else to tease you with 'Gome. Wait till I tell Sesshomaru-sensei about it." Bankotsu said still rolling on the ground laughing, that is until Kagome walked over and kicked him in the gut a few times and once more for good measure than walking towards Ichiraku's with a humph.

When they finally got there they ordered as everyone else had just gotten their bowl. Kagome had chicken, Bankotsu and Sesshomaru had beef and Naraku had two plate full of dangos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_With Itachi and Sasuke._

"Sasuke, I am sorry I have not helped you much. But how about we go have some ramen and then we could go practice some. It would help you in the ANBU exams hm?" asked Itachi, feeling slightly guilty that he had never been there to help his little brother because of their father and being ANBU Captain. "Alright Aniki, but are you sure father won't be mad at you for not going to practice straight away?" Sasuke asked in a concerned voice for his brother and idol. "Sasuke, you come first and besides I could care less about practice I do that everyday. You are my little brother and I don't care what others say" Itachi said softly.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_With Kagome and the team._

By the time they finished talking they had already arrived at Ichiraku's and they entered. "Hey Kagome isn't that the guy that you bumped into today?" Bankotsu asked 'innocently', Kagome narrowed her eyes and replied with a "yes, it was him"

" Kagome, you bumped into someone?" Sesshomaru questioned her, catching onto what Bankotsu was doing. Before she could say something Bankotsu beat her to it. " Yup, she did. She thought he was a wall and asked how people could be as stupid to put a wall right in front of her until Itachi-san chuckled and she noticed him then apologized and he asked her name and what race she was." he said shacking with laughter. Naraku turned away from his team mate and chuckled quietly. After all this was Kagome they were talking about, only she could do things like this. Sesshomaru had a smirk on his handsome face, shacking his head at his sisters clumsiness, she was entertaining.

"Hey Itachi-san, I would like to apologize again for walking into you. Would you like to join us with your guest. Wait, is he your brother. This is so not fair I'm the youngest here." Kagome complained. "And the shortest too, small fry!!" Bankotsu called before he was impaled by Kagome's Junsei before Kagome threatened him by letting it purify him. The rest of them just looked bored like this happened everyday, which was true. Bankotsu just couldn't keep his big mouth shout for his own good.

" Kagome-san are you going to pull that sword of yours out of him or are you going to kill him with it?" Itachi questioned with amusement shining in hid eyes. "Oh, I forgot, but thanks for the idea" Kagome said with an evil smile on her beautiful face. " Sorry, for my rudeness. I totally forgot to introduce ourselves to you. I am Kagome as you know Itachi-san. The silver haired guy is Sesshomaru, my eldest brother and our sensei and Kage of Akumagakure. The ruby eyed boy is one of my team mates, Hakudoshi and next to him is Bankotsu, my other team mate. So what's your brothers name?" Kagome asked curiously, tilting her head to the side looking like a puppy, which she was because she was an Inuyokai.

"This is my little brother, Sasuke Uchiha." Itachi stated coolly. "Oh Kagome, you know what happened to Sesshomaru-sensei today?" Bankotsu went into hyperactive mode. "What, did he get asked by harpies to bear him their children?" Kagome asked with a deep growl forming in her throat. Nobody touched hers without her permission. " Kagome, calm down." Sesshomaru stated softly, knowing how possessive Kagome was.

"What just happened there?" Sasuke asked. " Kagome is very possessive of what she thinks is hers. Naraku, me, Sesshomaru-sensei, her friends and her family is all in her pack, so they are hers. Inuyokai are possessive by nature and if someone harms what is their they hunt them down and don't stop until the person who harmed is dead by their claws." Bankotsu in a moment of being wise explained to the Uchiha's. They couldn't do anything other than to nod. Now they knew to never mess with her. By the time Bankotsu explained what had happened to cause Kagome to be so mad they managed to calm her down and make her start eating her food. When they finished they both left with a goodbye to each other and saying that they would see each other around and they left home.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Well that's it for my chapter as I said at the end of the last chapter please review because that encourages me to continue writing my fanfic. If there is anything you want to tell me or ask me say it in a review or private message me.

Thanks for all those who I listed in the beginning of this chapter and don't forget:

**REVIEW PLEASE**

Love

kostevc96


	3. Prank,Kiss and Invitation to Dinner

**Warning: For the last time I will tell you that neither Inuyasha or Naruto belong to me. But this story and its plot is mine!!! If you want to know that the two anime/mangas are not mine in later chapters come back here or to the 1st**** and 2****nd**** chapters.**

_Thanks to:_

_**iheartanime43**_

_**ladyDV011**_

_**Ichigo Mirai**_

_For their reviews_

**Now on with the story!!**

Next morning the Sun was high in the sky by the time Bankotsu and Naraku awoke. "Hey Naraku, what do you say we pull a little prank on Kagome?" Bankotsu said with an evil gleam in her eyes. "What sort of prank?" Naraku asked, he would never, not ever , miss a chance in hell to make Kagome mad. Especially in the mornings because she was not a morning person so she absolutely hated the early morning hours.

"I say we get some ice cold water with I cubes in it and pour the whole thing on her, but before that we put red hearts all over her face and take a picture or two and then pour the water on her and then take more pictures to see how she looks and then we run for it. This way we can prank her _**and**_ blackmail her." Bankotsu explained with a smirk on his lips.

Naraku thought over the plan and then nodded with a evil smile forming on his face. This should be very entertaining. But they would have to be very fast when they escape because Kagome would skin them alive and take the pictures from them. That would not be good because 1) their plan would backfire, 2) Kagome would beat them up and finally 3) the blackmail would be lost forever.

They got the necessary equipment for their little prank to work ready and they took the red lipstick they knew Kagome had out and drew hearts on her face, then they took three pictures of her and then they got ready for the big event that was about to take place and that could possibly cost them their lives at Kagome's claws if something goes wrong.

Bankotsu nodded at Naraku who got the blue bucket full of ice cold water with ice cubes in it. He lifted it over Kagome's head and counted to three in hid head. _one…two…three_. SPLASH. Then it happened, Bankotsu quickly took pictures of Kagome as she jumped out of bed nearly falling on her ass and then she did it. She screamed. She made a mad dash for the two spawns of hell that were already out the door of the apartment they had rented while they were here for the exams.

Nearly running into Sesshomaru who had an eyebrow raised at her she growled and ran for her two team mates who were laughing on the way. They ran in the village with Kagome hot on their tails, still in PJ's chasing them. They made quiet the spectacle. It was even funnier, well less frustrating on the civilians and shinobis who always got caught in Naruto's pranks. Anyway, Kagome almost caught them but she ran into Itachi on her way to revenge.

"Let me go. I'm going to kill those two assholes!!!" Kagome growled her eyes flashing between red and sapphire blue. Not knowing what to do, Itachi did the only thing he could do to silence the growls of the angry female in his arms, he kissed her, hard. Too shocked to do anything Kagome responded to the kiss Itachi was giving her at the moment. Itachi licked her lips in a silent plea for her to open her mouth to him and she did just that. Their tongues met and battled for dominance which he won but not without a hell of a fight from Kagome.

When they broke apart for air Kagome was dazed and had almost fallen to the pavement if not for Itachi holding her against his chest with his arms around her waist. "That was, well just, wow." Kagome said still shocked from what had just occurred. Itachi had a cocky smirk on his handsome face. So apparently she liked the kiss as much as he did too.

"What made you so angry anyway?" Itachi questioned her. "My two team mates decided that it would be funny to draw red hearts on my face with my lipstick which mind you I don't wear too much. Anyway they took pictures and then they poured ice cold water that had ice cubes in it on me and took some more pictures that they will no doubt use to blackmail me." explained Kagome.

"It looks like I will just have to get them when I get home." she said again. "Come I will walk you home" Itachi offered. "Thank you" Kagome said." Kagome would you and your team join me and my family for dinner tonight?" Itachi asked her. " Really, would your family be okay with that?" " Of course they would, it was my father that offered in the first place." Itachi said softly. "Sure then, we'll come at…?" she left the question hanging. " Six o'clock will do just fine" Itachi told her.

By then they had already gotten to Kagome's apartment. Itachi leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek and left as soon as he did. Kagome sighed and told Sesshomaru that they had been invited over to dinner by the Uchiha clan at six o'clock that night and he agreed that they would all go and he told her that she should go clean up and he would tell the boys what was to happen that night.

She walked down the hall to where the bathroom was and got on with her daily things. All the while thinking of the kiss she was given and of what was to happen tonight. Then she thought of a plan to get her team mates back at for the little prank they pulled at her. And lastly she thought of Itachi and her feelings for him.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

**Okay so what do you think?**

**Please review and tell me if there is anything wrong with it or give me new ideas for the next chapter**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Love always**

**kostevc96**


	4. Attack and Dinner

**Disclaimer: Check chapters 1, 2 or 3.**

**Warning: Fighting will take place (Whooooop, finally some action, yeah !!!)**

**Thank you to:**

**merlyn1382**

**foxykitsuneyouko**

**iheartanime43**

**Ichigo Mirai **

**For reviewing chapter 3. Thanks a lot guys!!! ****J**

That evening Kagome started getting ready for tonight. She would get to meet the Uchiha's, and see Itachi. She selected a sapphire blue kimono that gad pink Sakura blossoms on it and large white dog that had five fluffy tails that represented the five elements. The kimono complimented her eyes.

The kimono was one for formal gatherings, but it also allowed her to fight comfortably. On her feet she wore Geta it looked like flip-flops but they were made out of wood. The wood itself was black, but the straps were the same colour as her kimono. On her right hand she had a bracelet that she always wore but was hidden out of sight. The bracelet had the symbol of Amagakure on a small chain hanging off of the bracelet. The bracelet itself was made of pure silver. She also had on a choker necklace that held all of her weapons. Her sword, Junsei, some shuriken **(1)** and kunais **(2)**, her bow and arrows and her very own replica of Hiraikotsu (sp?) except that this was black unlike her best friends almost sister whose was a cream coloured.

Sesshomaru had on a white haori **(3) **that had red flower pattern on his left shoulder and on the bottom of both his sleeves. He had white hakamas **(4) **that were baggy. Sesshomaru had Tenseiga and Tokijin on his left hip. This was his usual outfit but this time he didn't bother with the armours he usually wore as felt no need for them. He had black boots to complete his appearance.

Bankotsu on the other hand didn't choose be fancy just like Naraku who had no need for such like Kagome and Sesshomaru because their status as the Lord and Kage and Kagome's case the Princess of the West needed to dress appropriately for formal occasions no matter the place. Instead Naraku wore a black turtle-neck with a red spider on the back that represented his clan. He also had black shorts on with white bandages running around hid left thigh. As for shoes he had the standard ninja shoes also in black. No surprise there as black and red were his favourite colours. As for Bankotsu he wore the same thing as Naraku except in purple as it was his favourite colour and that he didn't have the spider on the back of his shirt but a four-pointed star in a darker shade of purple outlined in black. Nothing special, though they both looked awesome.

Just as they finished dressing Sesshomaru came down the hall. "Is Kagome ready yet boys?" Sesshomaru questioned with a raised eyebrow in the direction of hid two students with a raised eyebrow. "No, Sesshomaru-sensei, we thought maybe you'd know" Naraku replied, he too was excited to see the Uchiha's though it didn't show so there was no way of telling. "I'm right here guys!" Kagome said from the end of the hallway. Her voice sounded like tingling bells to the three men who were all waiting for her to finish getting ready.

When they saw Kagome they all had one thought on their minds: _'she is beautiful!'_. And they were right, she looked like a Goddess of Beauty in disguise. But with her dark raven hair she could easily be mistaken for a fallen dark angel of seduction.

" Hey, guys, are you ready to go?" she asked. That snapped them out of their dazed states, they were still speechless, which didn't have very much mind you, so they opted for nodding instead. So with that they began making their way towards the Uchiha District.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_With the main Uchiha family_

Mikoto was preparing dinner for the guests and the family. She was so excited to meet the girl

that her eldest son had recently met, and, apparently captured his attention. Fugaku was also ecstatic to meet the royal family of the West.

A random Jounin from the Uchiha Compound told the Head that their guests had arrived and then with a POOF he was gone. The main family went to the gate and soon saw the Taisho family and their two companions. "Welcome to the Uchiha District Sesshomaru-sama, Kagome-hime, Bankotsu-sama, and Naraku-sama." they then bowed low to the waist in greeting to the royal family. What Kagome did next shocked both the main family and her own as well, she bowed to _them_, the Uchiha's. "Greetings, lord Uchiha, lady Uchiha, Itachi-sama, and Sasuke-sama." Kagome greeted them politely how a true Lady or Princess should, not like the stuck up bitches that thought themselves to be all high and mighty.

Snapping out of their shock, Mikoto said to their guests "Please, come in, milady, milord's.", But before they could Kagome was pulled back by a man, or at least she thought it was man. Soon it turned out that her guess was right. He appeared to be a ninja of jounin level. Sesshomaru was about to jump Kagome shook her head at him silently telling him to stay out the battle because it was hers.

Kagome quickly made the necessary hand signs so quickly that the jounin who had a sound headband didn't even notice and then she whispered so softly that the Sesshomaru and Naraku had a hard time hearing what she said so there was no way for the ninja to hear as she said "Kawarimi no Jutsu" **(5)** which replaced with a log that looked like her while the oto **(6) **nin had no idea as to what happened and the onlookers sweat dropped at his denseness, I mean he didn't even hold her hands down so she couldn't make and jutsus at all for god's sake.

Kagome sent some of her reiki into her necklace and she unclasped Junsei. Hiding her aura and chakra she walked behind the oto nin who still hadn't figured out that 'she' was a replacement not the real her. Pointing the tip of her sword at the oto nin's neck she asked in such a cold voice that it sent shivers down everyone's spines "Who sent you and why were you sent?" the oto nin started shaking in fear.

"Orochimaru sent me to capture you, but he didn't tell me why." he said, still scared and before he knew it he was dead, his head rolling on the ground.

"So, dinner anyone?" Mikoto asked trying to break the tense atmosphere. They all nodded and went inside. They sat at the table with Fugaku at the head and Mikoto beside him in his right. Next to Mikoto sat Itachi and next to him sat Sasuke. On the left of Fugaku sat Sesshomaru with Kagome to his left. Next to sat Naraku and last but not least Bankotsu.

" So may I ask what race you are?" Fugaku asked the guests. It was Sesshomaru who answered " I am a Silver InuYokai while Kagome is a Silver/Shadow InuYokai and also an Elemental Demoness, but unlike most she is able to control all the elements, that's what the different coloured stripes in her hair stand for. Naraku is a spider demon but he is also half human, but like my younger brother and Kagome's older brother he is very strong, even stronger than some full-blooded demons. Bankotsu is a human with demonic traits such as the marking on his forehead." Sesshomaru explained.

With that they ate their dinner with some talking on Kagome's, Itachi's, Mikoto's and Sasuke's part. Even Sesshomaru joined in talking with the Clan Head about war and what not, while Bankotsu and Naraku talked amongst themselves sometimes sharing a few words with the others. Before they knew it, it was time to go home. When they left and returned home they cleaned selves, changed into their sleeping wear and as their heads hit the pillows they were asleep.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Vocabulary:_

**(1)- **star-like weapon.

**(2)**- looks like a dagger but can be a little longer.

**(3)**- traditional Japanese shirt.

**(4)**- traditional Japanese pants and are sometimes baggy.

**(5)**- Change of Body Technique.

**(6)**- sound.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**So what do you think? Good enough?**

**I really suck at fighting scenes so if you could please give ideas because I will most likely disappoint you is other fight scenes!!**

**Thanks!!!**


	5. Prank, Meeting Sakura and Spar

**Disclaimer: **Check the first three chapters!

Thanks to:

Ichigo Mirai

ShadowLover18

Narnia-Moons

iheartanime43 

merlyn1382

For reviewing!!!

**AN: **Sakura is going to in this chapter and she is Sasuke's girlfriend and she in time will see that Kagome likes Itachi so she will try to help her with dates in the future along with the Konoha 11 girls.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

As the sun came over the horizon and shined through the window of Kagome's room, she started stirring, she then proceeded to block out the sun's glaring light that seemed to intensify with each passing second of the morning, by putting her pillow over her head. It didn't seem to be working too much which was made official by a groan from the tired girl with raven hair with strips.

Deciding that she wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep she tiredly slipped out of bed, walking out the door, down the hall and arriving at the bathroom. She went to the bathtub and starting the water for her soak. Finally stopping the running water she quickly disrobed herself and timidly put her right foot in the water, hissing in pleasure upon the touch of the warm water on her foot. She then stepped in and lowered herself until only her hose was above the water so she could breathe.

Taking her coconut scented shampoo she washed her hair, massaging the base of her scalp. She took a deep breath and lowered her head in the water, closing her eyes, and rinsing her hair free of the shampoo. After she finished rinsing her hair she applied the same smelling conditioner to make her hair softer. Even though her hair was already soft due to her being an Inu Demon and all, she never forgot the habit she picked up when she was human, I guess old habits just die hard. All the while she was thinking she didn't notice that she was out of the bath with a towel around her until she noticed the chilling air until she shredded the towel to dress into her casual black kimono that had pink Sakura petals on them. The kimono was appropriate both for casual occasion but it still looked elegant as the silk pooled around her ankles, but it was also good to wear as a fighting kimono.

Walking over to the mirror she brushed her teeth and decided that she would let her hair fall around her like a halo made out of the darkest of blues, looking like a raven's wings tinted a light shade of blue with different colours stripped into it.

Suddenly Kagome gained an evil smirk on her face. Thinking of a way to repay her _dear _team mates for their little prank to wake her up the last day she came up with a plan. Silently stalking towards their rooms she saw them still peacefully upon their respective beds. She silently whispered: "Amagumo" **(1)**

A spider the size of Kagome's head seemed to appear out of nowhere. Laying on its stomach, the spider laid a few eggs and with a small poof it disappeared while its eggs remained. The eggs started hatching and out came small little spiders all heading towards Bankotsu and Naraku. Seeing as Naraku was a spider half-demon he would be shocked his own _'friends' _would turn on him and Bankotsu, well simply put he hated spiders, they were his worst nightmare. That's why this was the perfect plan to wake them up repaying their prank on her with one of her own.

The spiders moved over them creating webs and wrapping it around them, trapping them. After they finished they poofed away like the bigger spider which created them. Walking up to them Kagome did one thing she had wanted to do on the day of the prank but had been unable to catch then in doing so unable to do what she was about to do now. Slap them. Hard, might I add.

Turning on her heel with a satisfied giggle at he scream that erupted from the two and their shocked faces. She left them there in favour of going to a walk instead of helping them. Why help after all, they got into this mess, they were shinobi and were not stupid, well most of the times anyway, anyhow they'll find a way out, if not well too bad, Sesshomaru would get them out either way, Yes, this was certainly much fun, she decided.

Putting on her slip on which like her kimono were appropriate for two things, she walked out the door towards the training grounds, unknowingly the same one Itachi and his team were usually at. When she arrived she was lost in thoughts and did not notice a kunai flying towards until it grazed her cheek, creating a small cut only deep enough to draw a small amount of blood. This snapped her awake, and when she turned around to see who harmed her though not much she was shocked to find Itachi, Sasuke, and a pink haired girl with emerald green eyes staring at her.

"Hey, what was that about?" Kagome complained.

"You need to pay attention to your surroundings Kagome-chan" surprisingly it was Sasuke who had answered not Itachi who she thought would.

" Care to have a friendly spar with Kagome-chan?" Sasuke asked

"Sure, I'm bored anyways, after I just repaid my _beloved_ team mates" Itachi snorted when she said beloved, clearly knowing what she was talking about,

"OK, let's begin!" Sasuke called a good five feet away from Kagome and the others.

Kagome was first to make a move she started by a simple Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **(2) **instantly five Kagome's appeared with a poof. Not wasting anytime Sasuke leaped into action throwing a kunai at each person in the clearing except himself, obviously. Itachi easily avoided the kunai by side-stepping and then activating the sharingan **(3)**, Sasuke seeing this did so as well.

Sakura who was the only one not having made a move yet she said "Futon: Daitoppa" **(4)** she took in a large breath and blew it out throwing Sasuke who was too busy fighting Itachi to notice what she was doing. Kagome being forgotten moved behind Itachi with her clones next to her hiding her chakra and aura from him. Sasuke turned away from him to fight Sakura so he didn't see the attack coming towards his brother. Kagome then whispered " Bunshin Daibakuha" **(5) **her clones exploded and Itachi was thrown away with minor scratches on his body.

Itachi turned towards Kagome and ran at her with a speed so great that she could hardly block and of the kicks and punches she was receiving from him. Itachi getting bored looked into her eyes, but what Kagome didn't expect was to get caught in his Mangekyo Sharingan where she was tied to a pole in the shape of a cross. ( **A/N:** Sasuke is able to use the Mangekyo Sharingan and Itachi is able to use all of the attacks he was able to use in the Anime and Manga without any of the side effects. They don't exist in my story and neither does fact that you need to kill your best friend in order to gain it. You gain it when you reach a certain level of strength.)

Itachi walked over to Kagome who looked at him in shock. He smirked. But now she felt anger rise in her, he trapped her there, tied her to a pole though it wasn't real, but that wasn't the point, anyway and then he had the idiocy to smirk in her face while she was helpless to prevent anything from happening until he released the jutsu. Unknown to them Sakura was in the same dilemma except that she had to admit defeat and then got kissed by Sasuke, then he released the jutsu and upon seeing what Itachi was doing he proceeded to sit down with Sakura in his lap.

Back to Kagome she growled in annoyance and snapped; "What do you want!"

"I want a lot of things but right now I want you to admit defeat and go on a date with me."_ 'And please make this quick because I don't think I will be able to hold this much longer'_ he silently added. Seeing that she was about to protest he shut her up by kissing her at first gently but when she moaned he deepened the kiss which she responded to whole-heartedly. Pulling away from the kiss he looked at her.

"So, do you accept?" Itachi asked with a smirk on his lips as he watched her catch her breath.

"Yes" Kagome answered and they were back in the real world.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Okay so how was it? REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!_

_I know I suck at action scenes but don't be too hard on me and instead help. _

_Also merlyn1382 can you please check the action part and see if you can fix anything that doesn't really fit._

_Well that's it for chapter 5_

_And don't forget to: REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!! _

**Word Count: **1545

**(1)-** Rain of Spiders

**(2)- **Shadow Clone Jutsu

**(3)- **Uchiha Clan Kekkei Genkai or Bloodline Limit

**(4)- **Wind Release: Great Breakthrough

**(5)- Clone Great Explosion **


	6. Surprise Dinner at Home and Permission

**Disclaimer: See in the first three chapters please.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed chapter 5, and those people are the following:**

_Shadow Hidden By The Moon_

_vampire warrior hime_

_Ichigo Mirai_

_ShadowLower18_

The sun was setting slowly but surely over the hills of Konoha as Kagome made her way home. They had finished training about an hour ago but they started chatting. Well Kagome and Sakura did while the Uchiha brothers listened and sometimes grunted or added a 'Hn' when the girls asked their opinions. So this leads Kagome to where she was now, heading home after a tiring day of training.

When she arrived her the first thing she was make her way to the bathroom but before she could she was interrupted by Bankotsu who as always had something to say or rather comment and point out something rude. "Kags, have a bath already, you stink!" Bankotsu complained making a face.

"Yeah, well if you would train all day with very strong opponents, mind you, you would stink too, now shut up and move out of my way or you'll be at the end of Junsei's tip!" Kagome said, her voice showing how annoyed she was.

Quickly walking down the hall, Kagome got the water for her bath running. Sighing as she got in the warm water feeling her muscled relax. Nearly an hour past when she finally got out and dried herself off with a baby blue towel. Then she dressed herself into her pyjamas, which consisted of a royal blue tank top and black silk shorts that ended about an inch or two above her knees.

Walking to the dining room where she was sure the others were waiting at she was shocked to see not only her brother and team but also the Uchiha brothers, and the Konoha 11. She looked at Sesshomaru before she noticed Itachi's gaze on her and looked upon herself before she realized that she showed a lot of skin. With a blush on her cheeks and before anyone knew Kagome was out of site.

Sesshomaru chuckled at his little sisters antics. About ten minutes later Kagome was back with a pale lavender coloured kimono with a navy blue crescent moon on the back of it signifying he as one of the royal family members of the West. Walking to the seat on Sesshomaru right she sat down and looked at Sesshomaru questioningly.

"I invited them over for dinner because the Uchiha clan did as well, but the rest of the clan could not come so instead Itachi-san and Sasuke-san invited their fiends instead. I wanted to tell you but you were not around and no one knew where you were." Sesshomaru looked at his sister accusingly at which Kagome gained a guilty look. Muttering a soft sorry Sesshomaru nodded and took his first bite of beef which was brought a few seconds ago. Seeing that Sesshomaru took his first bite the rest of them started eating as well.

During dinner there was little conversation. Sesshomaru suddenly sniffed the air and turned his head towards Kagome. Sesshomaru's eyes bled scarlet as his beast surfaced. There were gasps all around

"**You are in heat." **Sesshomaru's beast said in Inu language which caused Kagome's beast to surface as well, instinctively Kagome bared her throat to her alpha.

"_I did not know" _Kagome told him.

"**You are to be careful around males until your heat is over, understood little one?"** asked Sesshomaru but Kagome growled at him when he called her little one.

"_Yes"_ Kagome said and with that both their beasts receded in the confines of their minds.

"Kagome, you know I just want you to be safe." Sesshomaru told her hugging her close to him. Kagome sighed and replied back to him saying "I know Sesshou-Aniki but I'm not a little girl anymore." This time it was Sesshomaru's turn to sigh but he nodded his head none the less.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_1 and ½ hours later. With Itachi and Sesshomaru._

Sesshomaru and Itachi were in his study talking. "Sesshomaru-sama may I ask permission to court Kagome." Itachi asked Sesshomaru whose eye widened in surprise. "What had brought this on Itachi-san?" Sesshomaru asked in return.

"Kagome and I have been sharing feelings and I want to know if we could act upon them and that if she would accept to be my wife and mate, but I wanted to ask you first as seeing that you are her brother and it is only right because I cannot ask her father as he is not here." Itachi explained.

Sesshomaru thought about it for a while. There would be no harm in just courting after all if Kagome didn't want it to continue then it won't. Besides, Itachi was strong no doubt he would able to protect Kagome and any of their offspring's should things go that far. While he could not give Itachi to mate with her as it was his father's job he could give him permission to court her and if they wished to mate then after the exams they would go to the Western Palace and ask their father. With that in mind he nodded to himself and said to Itachi "I give you my permission to court her but I cannot give you permission to mate with her should things go that far as that is my father's job. If things do go that far then after the exams we will go back to the Western Palace to see my father and you will come along with us, from then on it will e my father's decision whether he should give you permission or not."

"That's all I needed Sesshomaru-sama, thank you." And with that Itachi bowed and turned to leave but before he could step out the door Sesshomaru's voice stopped him. "Kagome is in heat which in human terms means that she is ready to be taken and is fertile so she is ready to be pupped or to be pregnant, I know you know his with what little demon blood you and you would be able to smell. All I ask is for you to not to take advantage of her as she would try to seduce you and to keep any other males that have shown interest in her." Sesshomaru said to him and Itachi said that he would and with that he turned and left home with his brother as the rest of them left to their respective homes. Kagome and her team mates had already left to bed.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ok so what do you think? Merlyn1382 would you please write me or anyone for that matter an action scene for the ANBU Exams which probably will be coming up in the next chapter, but it may not.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!

Look out for next chapters and please if someone could write me action scenes for the exams it would be much appreciated and if you can't then either the story would be poor and it would disappoint you and me, I'd put it on HIATUS or I'll discontinue it and delete it from .net!


	7. AN about why I won't be able to update

Sorry not a chapter!!

I have a huge problem on my computer I have been using. You see the computer I have been updating from doesn't let me go on my ff account to let me update and I can't even check my inbox or upload anymore and when I check my authors account which everyone can see it doesn't let me see my favourites list so that I can see which stories have been updated. That's my mom's computer.

My laptop which my sister is using on the other hand does like there is nothing wrong. So that's one of the reasons I won't be updating for a while.

The second reason is that I am going to Hungary, where I was born, on November the 25th 2009 and I will be back around the 25th of February 2010. So as you can see I won't be able to update much but I'll try.

Chapters that I have recently updated are from my laptop which my sister is using all day but I'll be able to update more when I get back seeing as I will be coming home alone and my sister will be staying longer than I. So all in all I am very sorry but while I am in Hungary I will be able to check on my story.

Now the good news is that while I will be away I will choose a person who wants to continue my story for me. Review this chapter and tell me if any of you want to continue while I will unable to do so.

Thanks

And sorry again.


	8. News and Accepting

**Disclaimer**: I only own this story and its plot. I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto. I own all characters that are made up (or in this case, I may own later).

* * *

The Exams had started. There were only two parts to this Exam; the written part and the fighting part. The fighting would be scheduled for next week, while the written Exams were about to start.

Kagome sat at her desk. Desk number 3. There were ANBU's sitting all around the room. Making sure they did not cheat and that nothing happened while the Exam's were in operation. This was similar to the Chunin Exams' first part. Except this time the questions were much harder and that there were no trick question. This part of the Exam was about your tactical knowledge and your strategies to aid during a battle.

'_Ok so if the enemy are all powerful and there are about 10 of them and there is only yourself and 2 of your team mates there, what do you do?' 'Hmm, what to do, what to do…' _Aha!! She wrote down her answer and moved onto the next question.

'_Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock'_. The clock never stopped moving. " Desk 15, 8, 96, and 4. Fail. You have been caught cheating!" called one of the ANBU. Everybody jumped at the voice of the man. The four that had been caught cheating stood up and glared at the ANBU who only smirked back at him.

Looking down at the test papers Kagome let out a sigh of frustration, these were just so freaking complicated.

Forty-five minutes had past and the time to hand in the Exam sheets were drawing near. Over that time only ¼ of the class had remained. They were either caught cheating or they gave up. Kagome was one of the people who remained though. She managed to finish all the ten questions.

Looking over her answers, checking if they were right, she stood up and walked over to the front desk where the proctor was looking over some students and trying to catch them red-handed. Looking up from his desk the proctor looked at Kagome with a eyebrow raised in question but looked at Kagome's out-stretched left hand and saw her test and took it from her.

Scanning over the test paper the proctor looked up at Kagome in amazement. She had not only finished surprisingly fast but she had also gotten all of the questions right. Only one other person had ever achieved such; Uchiha Itachi. The prodigy of the Uchiha Clan.

"Did I pass sensei?" Kagome asked in a hushed voice so as not to disturb the others who were still answering the questions. Coming out of his shock, the proctor nodded his head and said, "You may leave and be back in three days time with the rest of your team. They had passed as well and should be already heading home." And with that Kagome turned and walked out the door and made her way home.

As she walked she was deep in thought. She expected Naraku to pass this part of the Exams but not Bankotsu, he really wasn't one for written tests. All the same though, she was glad that her friends and team mates had past. Walking and still in her own little world Kagome didn't notice a blonde head running towards her at high speeds until she felt the warm ground meet with her backside.

"Owe that hurts like a bitch." Kagome mumbled quietly to herself. Looking up she saw concerned cerulean blue eyes staring down at her before the boy she ran into, or rather he ran into her in this case, quickly started apologizing to her at a rapid pace. "I am very sorry lady, I am late to my friend Sasuke's house and I didn't see you because of how fast I was running and I was thinking about something, I am very very sorry. My name is Naruto by the way the next Hogake. Believe it!" He yelled the last part.

"It is quiet alright Naruto and I believe that you would make an excellent Hokage someday. Now, did you say Sasuke, I am going to see his brother. May I walk with you, please?" Kagome asked and giggled at the face Naruto made when she said that he would be a great Hokage.

"Sure pretty lady, but would you tell me your name please?" Naruto said and noticed how she blushed when he called her pretty. "My name is Kagome Higurashi-Taisho." she introduced herself.

They walked while chatting, "So, why are you in Konoha?" Naruto asked. "I'm here fro the Exams…" Kagome said with a smile on her face before she continued, "… When you ran into me I was just about to walk towards the Uchiha Compound to tell Itachi that I passed the first part of the Exams. Actually I was the first to finish and I got all the answers right." she said.

"Really? That's so cool!! Yatta!" he said jumping up and down a bit. Before they realized they were standing in front of the Uchiha gates. Walking in after one of the clansmen opened the gate they started towards the Main House where the Head and his family resided at.

Arriving at the front of the door they were to go in but Itachi appeared and said to Naruto, "Sasuke is inside waiting for you." and then he grabbed Kagome and ran towards his training grounds.

He came to a stop at a clearing where he put Kagome on the ground before sitting next to her and pulling her in his lap. Kagome sat there blushing at their intimate position. Itachi looked down at her thinking of a way to tell her about what he and Sesshomaru talked about at the surprise dinner they had the other day.

"Kagome at the surprise dinner we had had, after you and the others had went up to bed, Sesshomaru and I talked…" he said, but stopped and looked down at Kagome who had nodded her head to show that she had understood and signalling him to continue with the rest of the explanation.

"… I asked him for permission to court you and he allowed me, now I want to ask you if you accept. So do you?" he asked, his voice soft.

Kagome was dumbfounded, she liked him but they only knew each other for a month at most. **'I accept, I like him and this way he would be ours and we his and we could get to 'know' each other' **her beast said. _'You pervert!' _Kagome said and then decided to weigh the pros and cons of accepting.

On one hand, they barely knew each other and she was busy with the Exams, she was also from a different village from him. And their loyalties laid at different places.

On the other hand though, they could get to know him and he her, she liked him, she could always ask her father and brother to have an alliance with the Leaf Village and she couldn't have other traps have what was hers. At the last thought her eyes flashed red and she wanted to kill every female who were supposedly in 'love' with Itachi in the most painful way. Deciding that the pros out weighed the cons she made her decision.

"I accept." as soon as those words left her mouth her lips were covered by Itachi's when crashed his lips against her own. He ran his tongue along her lips silently asking for permission to enter her mouth and when she granted him access he immediately started to explore every crervice of her mouth. Her tongue shyly met his but as she got braver the passion that clouded their minds increased. They broke apart for air soon and watched the sun as it set silently over the hills.

"I passed the first part of the Exam." Kagome said as an after thought. And with that another chain of kisses broke out between both lovers.

* * *

Yay I finally finished this chapter. Sorry I didn't update but I was busy studying for Exams that are coming up on the 17th of November. Wish me luck and don't forget to review. I probably won't me updating again before I leave but Narnia-Moons will be doing the updating for me. I hope! At least I think she will, but if she won't then this story won't be updated till late February or early March next year. I'll ask her if she is going to update if not then send me a PM if you want to do it!


End file.
